Shining Endeavors
by lovelytunes
Summary: Studying in a poorly-funded college, Gui Gui strived to improve the school environment each day all around her as much as possible. This changed when Wang Zi, the son of a wealthy family, got transferred there and compete with her head senior's position.
1. Chapter 1

Shining Endeavors

Coming to the front of the thrift store, Gui Gui looked up at its age-old shop sign. Its appearance sparked the marvel of the unimaginably long period in history it must have withstood. From the rise in the college's unsurpassed reputation to its present pitiful state, Gui Gui only beheld its undying fervour, although the extent of its past glory has dwindled considerably year after year.

She took a step forth as she armed herself with strong determination to bring back the school's once-due honour. Her hands tugged hard on the strap of her bag upon the ponder of such resolution.

Not long, as she was still indulged in her fiesty wonder, Gui Gui was alerted back to reality when a shove was felt. She immediately turned about. Instead of preparing to mutter a complaint, her expression only softened. Sighing, she offered a hand, "Oh, Xiao Jie...just look at you..."

The blurry girl stifled a yawn, "Gui Gui, why the fuss of calling me so early in the morning? It's barely the second week of school..."

Seeing her so bedraggled, Gui Gui quickly led her to a nearby bench, "How can you ask a silly question? It's a new school term and we should be fully-prepared right from the start...Second week means rest is totally over...Wake up, Xiao Jie!"

To her disappointment, the petite girl only slumped onto the seat and rested her heavy dizzy head on Gui Gui's shoulder.

From a couple of blocks away, a limousine soon stopped by the college entrance. The driver then rushed to open the car door for a youngster in the back passenger's seat.

Stepping out and moving ahead to scan the surroundings, he took down the pair of sunglasses which he was wearing. Seeming a little displeased, he smirked, "Trees are everywhere, no chance to showcase my newly-bought Armani latest eyewear...This is so low..."

Nearing the school gate, he stopped in his track. He sharply noticed the rusty bars. He took out a piece of tissue to avoid dirtying his hand as he pushed it open. Next minute, he cringed upon hearing the squeaky sound effects made by the terribly-loosed hinges.

Wang Zi merely stood in a daze with disgust for a time before finally deciding that staying a second longer in this run-down college would definitely cost him a lifetime of contentment.


	2. Chapter 2

When Xiao Jie was awaken from her slumber by the sound of the bell, she saw that Gui Gui had draped her own sweater over her good old friend. She grabbed hold of it as she sat up before it fell over the bench. Glancing about, she easily spotted Gui Gui busy herself at the moment with cleaning up the stuffy thrift store. She hurried inside.

Even before reaching the doorway, Xiao Jie could effortlessly overheard Gui Gui mumbling to her dissatisfaction about the current state of the store.

"Gui Gui, do you have to start working so early?" She questioned the dedicated girl.

Having a mouth-mask on, Gui Gui continued sweeping the dirt-filled floor while simply adding, "I don't understand what had those previous college seniors been doing all year long...This place looks more like the aftermath of a disaster!"

Not able to make out what Gui Gui had uttered behind her piece of mouth barrier, Xiao Jie repeated confusedly, "A Math Syndrome?"

Gui Gui only stared back at her impatiently. Before she could correct her, there was an interruption.

"Hey, you two...A new transfer student has arrived!" The excited Apple declared as she entered with Mei Mei.

Xiao Jie's eyes widened, "Is that for real? We haven't had one since ages!"

The two gave an affirming nod. Mei Mei then informed, "That's right...It's been 5 years to be exact...I'm sure the principal is going to make known his identity to the whole school soon."

"Oh great!" Xiao Jie responded eagerly.

Noticing Gui Gui's indifference, Mei Mei remarked further, "Oh Gui Gui, aren't you bothered at all? We're about to get some firsthand details now...If you don't tag along, I'm afraid that you might be regretful..."

Invisible fury seemed to be rising within Gui Gui. She has been diligently doing her job to freshen up the thrift store in preparation for this school term and yet, not even a single kind soul has offered a hand. On the contrary, those whom she called as friends would get all cheery by just a mere transfer student. She felt as though her brain could burst any minute. Throwing the broom away from her dusty hand, it landed with a piercing thud on the floor.

Xiao Jie, Apple and Mei Mei was instantly startled by her abrupt show of temper.

Giving them the most indignant glare, Gui Gui demanded as she slapped hard on the counter, "Now, you three tell me! Why should I regret over just an over-rated transfer student?"


	3. Chapter 3

By the hallway, Wang Zi kept calling his parents repeatedly, in desperate hope that they will clarify the matter of him being transfered to such a low-class school. However, even after more than a dozen times, none was answered.

He paced towards the window overlooking the school's entrance. What he saw only hasten the urge in him to press his palm with force against the window sill. He quickly called home.

"Hello, Qiu's residence..."

Wang Zi began right away with an angry tone, "Uncle Lee...why can't you just show a bit of patience on my first of transfer? Who gave you the permission to drive home without my order?"

The driver tried to appease him, "Young Master Wang Zi, please don't be angry...So sorry, it's all my fault..."

Wang Zi's temper only rose, "Is this all you can say? I want you to reach the school's gate in 5 minutes' time...counting from this second onwards...Hear me?"

This moment, the heated phone conversation only attracted the attention of other students gathered at the hallway. Various curious stares from all corners were now focused on Wang Zi.

He paused and shortly, someone came out of a nearby office to approached Wang Zi.

"I'll call again," Wang Zi quickly hung up.

The person greeted him with the most pleasant manner, "Good morning, Young Master Wang Zi...Welcome to Kingsgate High School...I am very glad to have you here..."

Wang Zi could easily guess his status in the school. He cleared his throat and offered a hand, "Good Morning, principal...Nice to meet you..."

He smiled good-naturedly and they shook hands, "Then, let's come on in to my office and have a talk together..."

Wang Zi followed him. Once inside, he thought that he could be deceived by the huge contrast of elegant office environment compared with the rest of the school. Brightly-lit and air-conditioned, even the cozy velvet material of the armchair he sat on in front of the principal matched the best in the Qiu's mansion he has been accustomed to since birth. He could simply be tricked to endure the rest of his school days here.

"Young Master Wang Zi," the principal's address broke off his dreamy enjoyment. "It's always the usual procedure for a transfer student to sign some documents I have here to formalise your admission to this school...Here's a pen for your use..."

His all-smiling face only induced Wang Zi to regard with hesitance of the uncertain outcome should he agree to the requirement. "Oh," he sighed. Taking out a stray piece of paper from his pocket, his gaze turned solemn, "Here, I too have a deal needing a faithfully-complying signature..."

The principal's expression immediately changed. It took a span of few minutes of intense non-verbal contention between them two before Wang Zi broke off the heavy silence and flung the blank piece of paper away and pretended to laugh it off as an uncanny joke. The principal tried hard to fend off his noticeable worries.

Wang Zi wasted no time in picking up the pen. Just as its tip nearly touched the sheet of document, he feigned being attacked by a dizzy spell due to his long-sightedness and scribbled at the edge far from the designated signature line.

He lamented pitifully, "Oh sorry, dear principal...I really can't take it...My poor eyes are hurting now due to your blinding lights...I gotta leave this room to feel better..."

The principal stood up from his seat, overcame with concern and hurriedly offered his support to the stumbling Wang Zi, "It's okay...don't worry, Young Master, we'll arrange to have you sign another time...No problem...Your health's a priority..."

Away from his eye-shot, Wang Zi only smirked with amusement over his successful scheme.


	4. Chapter 4

To everyone's expectations, it was made known to hold a formal function to introduce the new transfer student to the whole school community. To be more realistic, not all were anticipating. At least, for someone who has been putting on herself the burden to promote the spirit of diligence and adherence to one's moral sense, such superficial display of favouritism over a person's social status is totally outrageous to her.

In the jam-packed assembly hall, the principal and some teachers finally appeared onstage with Wang Zi and greeted, "Good morning, students and staff...I am sure everyone of you must have some idea of the purpose for which we are all gathered here by now. The reason is that our Kingsgate College has, at long last, the privilege of welcoming a remarkably talented promising transfer student from the most highly-respected world-renowned educational institution in the country. Now, may I have the honour of requesting him to introduce himself to all of you?" He gave the cue for Wang Zi to step to the front and handed him the microphone.

The gang of senior girls managed to drag the reluctant Gui Gui to the doorway of the hall at this minute. Their trying efforts were still challenged as she demanded for them to release the incredibly tight grip on her. She struggled without help, "Hey you girls...Let go of me...I'm not done with the thrift store yet, can't you all understand?"

Back at the far end of the hall onstage, Wang Zi began, "Hello everyone...My real name is Qiu Sheng Yi..."

The interruption caused Gui Gui to momentarily stop resisting her friends, "Just what's going on?"

Mei Mei turned to her with a wide grin, "Right up at the front...Didn't I say that you might regret?"

Gui Gui was ever more blank, "Over what?"

Apple playfully knocked her head, "It's 'who', silly..."

Being obstructed by the huge crowd before them, they slowly squirmed their way through so that Gui Gui could get a better view of those who were on stage.

Wang Zi continued, "You all may be wondering why I mentioned thus...It is because I have been known affectionately to people around me as 'Wang Zi'. So here, I have one simple desire that requires the cooperation from all of you in this college...to call me as 'Wang Zi'..."

"Wow, the 'Prince'," the crowd responded aloud in unison.

Upon hearing so, Gui Gui literally sweatdropped, "What the...I can't believe he's one snobbish brat!"

Her remark escaping Mei Mei's earshot due to the deafening noise, the latter simply squealed with all her might, "Ah...Most handsome prince I have ever seen!"

What followed was a big round of applause from nearly everyone both on the stage and under. Gui Gui only glared around in disbelief.

The principal soon asked Wang Zi to pass him the microphone and added, "Yes indeed...Wang Zi is one stunning Prince Charming in our humble Kingsgate College...Therefore, I would like to inform everyone that he will be our Head Senior from today onwards..."

There was a brief silence as all tried to take in what the principal has just disclosed. In the ensuing moment, Gui Gui passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up in the nurses' room, Gui Gui found herself alone and saw a piece of note left by the bedside.

Still feeling somewhat dizzy, she attempted her best effort to make out what was written. It read, "Student Emergency Health Service - Fee Charged to Wu Ying Jie's account $100 terms 5/10 n/30..."

"Huh?" Gui Gui lamented. She scratched her head to recall her Commerce lessons. It turned out that she has to settle this payment by the end of 30 days with a 5% less the total amount should she manage to do it within 10 days from now.

Upon realisation, Gui Gui bawled with self-pity. She fainted before a huge crowd of people, yet there was not a single kind soul with her at the moment. She grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it so as to cry her heart out. Nevertheless, she felt as though her whole being was so deeply wrenched that not a single drop of tear fell.

She got up and flung the pillow away to storm out of the room. Once outside, she mastered all courage to take off the head senior's badge that she was wearing and held fast firmly onto it with overwhelming disinclination to part with it so soon.

From a far end of the hallway behind a certain corner, Gui Gui thought that she overheard a sharp familiar voice conversing.

"Yes, that's really what I'm desperately needing right now...So Li Quan, you should just have all terms and conditions typed out in the agreement...And hopefully, now that the principal got me all set to take up the head senior's role, things look even more promising than I had expected...I am now having everything to my own advantage...so once this secured a spot for me in my other dream school, I can simply be released from this horrible environment..."

Gui Gui went over closer to peep cautiously around the corner, "Take up the head senior's role?" She pondered and finally caught a clear view of the person standing nearby speaking over the phone.

After a brief pause, he continued, "Alright, meet me at the reargate of this Kingsgate College tomorrow...Remember, keep this between just you and me...And I need the agreement fast, okay?"

He hung up and turned about. Gui Gui quickly ducked to hide behind the wall to prevent herself from being spotted.

The person smirked, "I have never met such a strange calculative principal all my life...But I won't lose out to you..."

Next second, Gui Gui finally recognised him as the new transfer student from onstage at the assembly hall. Taking in all that he had mentioned minutes ago, she almost could not believe herself, "What a stuck-up...He should be the one most calculative of all hopeless beings on earth!"

Her mutter caused Wang Zi to suspiciously scanned around and wonder if he was hearing things.

Beyond his eye-shot, Gui Gui dug out a piece of coin and cleverly focused on her target. She did a quick flip before scurrying away from the corner.

Still checking about, Wang Zi was completely unaware before crying abruptly as something hit his knuckles hard. The piercing pain only made him dropped the cellphone from his own grasp over the balcony. It landed on the ground three storeys down.

Wang Zi punched his fist with great force against the wall, cursing his luck, "All for the sake of making sure that girl's regained consciousness...Is this all I get in return?"

Forcing himself to keep a lid on his temper, Wang Zi got down on his knees to pick up a shiny penny on the floor. Holding it up, he silently studied closely and noticed a certain eye-catching pattern carved out of it.


	6. Chapter 6

The driver opened the car door for Wang Zi. He stepped out with his attention wholly affixed on the apparently-spoilt cellphone in his hand. Turning somewhat thoughtful, he reached into his pocket and took out the little penny he encountered earlier that morning.

He stopped in his track and requested of his driver to lend him the latter's cellphone. Wang Zi then dialed his most-frequently called number.

"Hello..."

"Hey Li Quan, I had a problem with my phone..." the prince in need explained.

"Really? What happened?" the ever faithful friend inquired.

Wang Zi sighed, "How should I say?"

After giving a brief ponder, he impatiently dismissed, "Forget it...Will spill the beans to you next time we meet...As for now, I've got another story..."

Li Quan sounded to be more interested, "Let me know, quick!"

Wang Zi held up the suspicious coin and peered closely. It took barely half a second when he recognised with undisputed certainty, "Right, it's the tiara which I engraved..."

"Huh? What language are you talking?" Li Quan wondered.

Wang Zi continued walking, "Remember that wishing well near St Mary's hospital? One year, I was desperately sick and the doctor gave a devastating health report?"

Li Quan nodded, "But everything turned out fine after that..."

"Right, that greatest storm of my life left the day after I approached the wishing well and dropped this coin into it," Wang Zi told emotionally.

Li Quan realised Wang Zi never reveal this part of his experience to him, "Wang Zi, you really believe in that wishing well?"

Entering the Qiu's mansion, Wang Zi then headed up the stairs into his own bedroom suite. He added while still grasping firmly onto the penny, "I was in the most desperate situation at that time...Perhaps even you won't be able to understand...This morning, the coin came back to me..."

Upon hearing so, Li Quan nearly choked out of halfway sipping on his soda drink and coughed aloud.

"Hey, this is not a joke!" Wang Zi was slightly offended.

Li Quan quickly apologised, "Sorry, Prince Qiu...It's just my drink..."

Reaching his room finally, Wang Zi sat down on the comfortable sofa, "Anyway, how's school during my absence?"

Li Quan abhorred such question, "You won't believe how I am working around the clock just to collect those thick piles of loveletters for you..."

Wang Zi could laugh now without being especially serious, "Thanks, brother..."

"Alright, I have to start typing out your agreement...Just look out for me tomorrow!" Li Quan reminded and they soon hung up.

Now left alone, Wang Zi spent his moments revelling more in that particular matter of the past as well as all that took place on his first day of transfer to Kingsgate College. Gazing with earnestness at the engraved coin before him, Wang Zi let out a soft smile, "Thanks, little Angel...I owe it all to you these 10 long years..."

Bringing it nearer for himself to examine more clearly the shape of the tiara, he sensed a little weird, "How come it bear a strong latte smell?"


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning by the school's garden compound, Gui Gui hung her head low as she fought back tears, "I even smashed my only piggy bank to look for it, but there's just nowhere to be seen..."

Seeing her so dejected, Da Ya patted her shoulder to console, "Come on Gui Gui, we've searched every single corner and even asked the canteen's assistant for help...all those change you've given was not what we've been looking for...Just give up okay? You're draining yourself out already..."

Gui Gui sniffled and Da Ya could do no more than giving her kind old friend a soothing hug.

"Da Ya, do you think 'fate' is playing a game with me? First, I'm losing my Head Senior's position...and now, I lost my most treasured keepsake..." Gui Gui reflected depressingly.

She shook her head, "Gui Gui, why are you so obsessed with the word 'losing' since the day before...Remember that you fell into that wishing well and nearly drowned? From the very first moment, you've been paying to fulfill your passions with a high price...You've been paying for your Head Senior's role with endless duties and unreasonable expectations of yourself...Maybe it's about time for you to relax more and enjoy each day like any of us?"

They pulled apart and Gui Gui tried to compose herself, "At least, I got my reward years ago with that little unique token...They say the wishing well watches over the needs of every person who entrust to it their offer of gratitude..."

Da Ya wondered when will Gui Gui ever realise her naive fantasies, "Don't tell me you're gonna keep watch over a random person's wish forever?"

Gui Gui turned thoughtful, "Could it be the coin which I used on that sneaky guy? Wait, I'm sure that's a dime instead of a penny..."

Da Ya sighed in exasperation and shook Gui Gui back to reality, "Now, on to another topic...I feel that you must have blasted your piggy bank for another purpose in mind...Is it because of the school's health service fee?

Gui Gui only looked at her with resignation and nodded.

Having confirmed her guess, Da Ya reached into her pocket but Gui Gui only grabbed her hand to stop her, "Da Ya, I can manage...Just don't let anyone know...I hate making people worry for me..."

Da Ya seemed to be able to read her expression, "Not even your parents?"

Gui Gui told, "Right, I have even left the reminder note in my locker overnight..."

Da Ya just admired her friend's steadfastness, "I'm always ready should you need help..."

A smile spread across Gui Gui's solemn face at last, "Thanks alot...You're always the most rational out of all in the group..."

Da Ya held Gui Gui's hands to assure, "I hope my rationality can give you and others much-needed direction and strength..."

Gui Gui nodded, "Come on, let's head back to class before the bell sounds..."

They then went along on their way with both chatting about other carefree matters.

Upon entering the lecture building, they coincidentally overheard some conversations behind a corner. When the two decided to find out, they happened to discover Mei Mei and Xiao Yu.

"Here, just as you wanted from the school's enrolment department with regard to the transfer student's personal details," he presented to her an envelope of documents.

Mei Mei's expression instantly lit up upon checking them, "Thanks, you'll receive the cheque in few days' time...I gotta go now!" She scanned around to make sure no one else had seen her before hurrying away. Xiao Yu, on the other hand, only watched on with a wistful look as she disappeared from his field of vision.

Hiding at a far side, Gui Gui could finally take it no longer before racing up to Xiao Yu's side. Da Ya followed suit.

Turning about, Xiao Yu was a little disturbed upon seeing them two.

Gui Gui reprimanded, "Xiao Yu, how many times have I told you not to do nasty things for those kinds of money? Especially for Mei Mei, it's really not worth stealing school's documents for her sake!"

He only appeared disheartened, "Gui Gui, we both come from low-income families...It's already a well-proven fact that Kingsgate College only wants money out of all its students..."

Gui Gui softened upon empathising with his difficult situation.

Xiao Yu placed a hand on her shoulder, "Bills will be due soon...I can't help it..." He then left the scene.

Seeing him venturing further and further into the shadows, Gui Gui and Da Ya contemplated with heavy hearts as they grew all the more worried for Xiao Yu.

Tikisomia: Nice reading your comment...I really enjoy writing about Guiwang...Hope you enjoy this update!


	8. Chapter 8

Wang Zi caught hold of the key hurled at him by another student and shouted a word of thanks to him. He then went on to unlock the locker designated solely for his use. Taking out some personal stuff from his bookbag, he began to ponder about the appropriate spots to place and organise them neatly when a little sheet of note dangling from one of those cheesy heart-shaped pegs grabbed his attention. He got down and flipping it over, read what was typewritten on it.

Coming into the classroom, Gui Gui felt immediately refreshed to see her favourite seatmate, Ya Tou showing up once again. She rushed over to her side and inquired if she was well.

Ya Tou smiled gratefully, "Don't worry Gui Gui, I just came down with a mild cold yesterday...After visiting the doctor and taking my meds, it seems that the storm is almost over..."

Gui Gui was relieved to hear such, "Thank goodness...I didn't have the time to call you yesterday...So sorry..."

Ya Tou patted her friend and sat her down infront, "You know that I'll never mind..."

Nevertheless, Gui Gui turned a little dismal. As if there's a kind of strong telepathic connection between the two girls who have always been close with each other, Ya Tou naturally detected the sharp plunge in Gui Gui's mood. She took her hand, "I know that each time I got especially sick, something must have happened...Can you enlighten me on what's gone wrong the day before?"

Gui Gui looked up at her with hesitance, "Ya Tou...it's really a long story this time..."

"Huh?" Ya Tou did not want to expect such answer. Just as she was about to offer comforting words to Gui Gui, the sound of items being slumped heavily onto her desk behind startled them both.

Gui Gui was taken aback to discover all her long-kept belongings being strewn all over the table, "Mei Mei, just what are you up to now?"

She took her seat before clarifying, "Your locker's been taken...The teacher requested for you to share mine until she got you a new one..."

Gui Gui stood up in disbelief, "Why is that?"

Mei Mei simply shrugged, "No idea...Appeal to her if you want..."

Gui Gui's terribly outraged, "I'm not asking that...I just want to know amongst all 500 students in Kingsgate College, why should I share with you?"

Such a question only made Mei Mei simultaneously angered, "Hey, how would I know? Gui Gui, you're sounding all the more unreasonable each new day..."

Gui Gui only got increasingly annoyed, "Just who's unreasonable?...Simply forcing another to plunder first-hand information without ever feeling the slightest bit of remorse...Just where is your sense of pity for our fellow schoolmate?"

Mei Mei got up from her seat and advanced towards Gui Gui but was pulled back by Apple nearby. Still, she demanded, "Wu Gui Gui, just what in the world are you implying all of a sudden? You're blaming me as though I'm not even a cent's worth!"

Gui Gui would have marched up to her as well had not Ya Tou and Da Ya stepped in between them to block the two. With rising temper, Gui Gui could have let out Mei Mei's hidden dealings if it were not for the whole class suddenly cheering obsessively as Wang Zi made his entrance.

Gui Gui instinctively turned around in response to the deafening applause. Her daring gaze then met Wang Zi's sober ones.

Tikisomia: I know what you mean...Gui Gui's character is quite different than the roles she played in Brown Sugar Macchiato and MIT. So does Wang Zi's...Well, somewhat. Glad you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

Wang Zi got a sense of undefinable familiarity as he attempted to fathom her somewhat elusive expression while Gui Gui was glaring at him. Yet, with a bunch of girls crowding around him once every little while throughout the previous day, his vain recall did not register much. Somehow, there was a premonition that something had not turned out right. He merely took his seat a table or two away from her. Not long, the class quieten down as the teacher too arrived.

After each student's attendance has been taken, it was announced that Wang Zi has been confirmed to be transfered to the class. Everyone chanted their welcoming support for him to give Wang Zi lavish encouragement.

The teacher then informed further, "Since even the principal and all staff have decided that Wang Zi will be our new Head Senior..." Everyone looked on expectantly as he paused briefly before turning to Gui Gui.

"I would like to call on our previous acting Head Senior to return her badge to me latest by the end of this class period," he implied.

Upon being told, Gui Gui pressed hard on what she was holding tightly onto inside her skirt pocket.

Flashback...

From a far end of the hallway behind a certain corner, Gui Gui thought that she overheard a sharp familiar voice conversing.

"Yes, that's really what I'm desperately needing right now...So Li Quan, you should just have all terms and conditions typed out in the agreement...And hopefully, now that the principal got me all set to take up the head senior's role, things look even more promising than I had expected...I am now having everything to my own advantage...so once this secured a spot for me in my other dream school, I can simply be released from this horrible environment..."

Gui Gui went over closer to peep cautiously around the corner, "Take up the head senior's role?" She pondered and finally caught a clear view of the person standing nearby speaking over the phone.

End of flashback...

Considering all she could remember, Gui Gui gathered all courage to prevent the most unfortunate from happening. She stood up boldly from her seat and declared, "Mr Chen, I am extremely sorry, but I have decided that I will not be surrendering the Head Senior's badge anytime soon."

The whole class gasped and stared back at her in shock. Even Wang Zi was curious.

The teacher reprimanded, "Gui Gui, are you seriously aware of what you just said?"

She remained ever firm, "I am, Mr Chen...And I don't mind bearing any kind of undesirable consequence or punishment as a result of my doing...As long as the principal can reconsider who can be deemed a responsible and wholly-dedicated Head Senior student of this school."

Wang Zi turned around to face the unwavering Gui Gui as she insisted.

He then raised a hand and stood up to declare his say, "It is alright, Mr Chen...Just let me know how does the badge look like roughly and I'll have it ordered to be done by one of my parents' business partners. I foresee no problem in this matter at all."

The teacher was literally dumbfounded.

Unable to hold her temper any longer, Gui Gui sternly reproached, "Qiu Sheng Yi, you think that you're really a prince? How can you mix school matters with those messy business relations of your parents? Guess without them, you'd be no better off than a pauper loitering about aimlessly on the streets..."

Wang Zi just found himself all the more incapable in trying to understand such a feisty girl, "Hey, watch your words...Are you that knowledgeable of what is practically going on in the world of business, Taiwan and beyond? And what's with dragging my parents into this unruly confusion of yours?"

"Silence!" the teacher shouted at the top of his voice. Following, only the sound of the clock ticking could be heard as Gui Gui and Wang Zi's attention were interrupted.

He then continued, "I will pass on this difficult case matter to the principal's office." After jotting down some notes onto his sheet of records which everyone hoped to gain a clear view of but simply without success, he soon left without a second glance at the trouble-causing class.

Tikisomia: Phew, seriously I'm not that good in writing about heated quarrels...hope this chapter turns out okay...Thanks for still keeping your interest in this fic!


	10. Chapter 10

Wang Zi paused infront of the door. Gazing at its label signifying the holder of an esteemed position in this school before his eyes, he took a deep breath briefly before knocking.

"Come in..."

He opened the door and stepped inside.

The principal appeared pleasantly surprised, "Young Master Wang Zi, have a seat...Finally, you are here..." He then quickly pulled out a drawer to take out some familiar-looking documents.

Wang Zi did not bother the least and merely stood facing him. He proceeded to throw a piece of note onto the table to show the principal, "How will you explain this?"

The somewhat disturbed man picked it up to inspect, but only to find out that it was a health service fee reminder note. He looked up at the displeased Wang Zi, "Why should I?"

Not concerned at all with maintaining his usual air of coolness, Wang Zi demanded, "As a principal, you should know very well that every school's student health service is fully-funded by the government...So why are you extorting from a student such a considerable sum?"

He was clearly offended, "From what I have taken note of here, this is obviously not your student number...Young Master Wang Zi, I am the principal of Kingsgate College...while you are simply a conditionally-accepted student here...This is none of your business!"

Wang Zi just could not bear with his greedy motives, "You're right! Just because you are the principal so you should set yourself as a role model and not digging the pockets of your poor struggling student for money which they are not in any way responsible!"

The principal slammed the table and angrily got up from his seat, "Enough! I am warning you for the last time to not meddle with our school's affairs...Otherwise, I might just sue you for intruding on another student's privacy!"

Wang Zi only shot him a discerning glare while nodding in resignation, "Fine, it sounds as though this money-making business of yours might have been going on for quite a while..."

He turned all the more furious, "Are you going to listen to me or not?"

Backing up, Wang Zi placed a $100 bill onto the table and sneered, "This case will not be closed so easily as you wish..." He walked off and shut the door behind him with a loud blow.

Coming to the locker area, Gui Gui stopped in her track and stared yearningly. Beside her, Ya Tou and Da Ya tried to come up with comforting words to say to her.

Sighing, Gui Gui was about to go on when Ya Tou muttered, "Too bad both Da Ya and I don't have our own lockers to spare you...Otherwise, you would not have quarreled with Mei Mei..."

Da Ya hushed her to not mention their friend's name again. She patted Gui Gui's heavy

shoulders, "No matter what, we are all sworn lifetime godsisters...be it in the past, present or the future...So Gui Gui, don't drag on your resentment for it to last too long, okay?"

Gui Gui turned to her with some degree of consideration. She then simply nodded to agree quietly.

Da Ya smiled, "Thank you, Gui Gui...And sorry, Ya Tou and I have to go for our extra-curricular activities later on..."

The nonchalant girl assured, "I will be fine...See you both tomorrow..."

They then bade goodbye before leaving Gui Gui.

Coming around a corner from the principal's office, Wang Zi ended up reaching the hallway where Gui Gui could be spotted nearby his locker.

He slowed down his pace as he recognised her from the back.

Gui Gui was still looking at the corner of her much-missed keeper for her boxful of belongings now held fast firmly onto but were mercilessly discarded away. Overwhelmed with nostalgia, she let go of one hand to reach up to her own cheek and pinched it hard.

It hurt so much up to the point that she could not even find her voice to utter the deep heartfelt pain. This dream is real. Behind her, Wang Zi found it hard to comprehend the way she was acting presently outside of class. He continued to wait and not long, a thought struck Gui Gui...

Flashback...

From a far end of the hallway behind a certain corner, Gui Gui thought that she overheard a sharp familiar voice conversing.

"Yes, that's really what I'm desperately needing right now...So Li Quan, you should just have all terms and conditions typed out in the agreement...And hopefully, now that the principal got me all set to take up the head senior's role, things look even more promising than I had expected...I am now having everything to my own advantage...so once this secured a spot for me in my other dream school, I can simply be released from this horrible environment..."

Gui Gui went over closer to peep cautiously around the corner, "Take up the head senior's role?" She pondered and finally caught a clear view of the person standing nearby speaking over the phone.

After a brief pause, he continued, "Alright, meet me at the reargate of this Kingsgate College tomorrow...Remember, keep this between just you and me...And I need the agreement fast, okay?"

End of flashback...

"Reargate..." The word repeated loud and clear in Gui Gui's mind. The next minute, she was rushing away in hope of uncovering the deceitful schemes of the person who has been lingering behind her all this while.

Wang Zi was quite astonished by Gui Gui's sudden rush, "Is there a problem with her?" When she finally disappeared behind the stairs, he soon returned to his new locker. Opening it, he shook away unnecessary thoughts and pondered for a while over the few girly heart-shaped stuff left in it. He could figure that perhaps, someone in particular must have given this up for his use.

He sighed and took out his phone to call his buddy.

"Hello, Wang Zi..."

"Hey, Li Quan," he added. "Tell you what, there's a last-minute change of plans...We need to make some significant adjustments to the agreement...So hold onto it as we'll not be meeting in this college today..."

Tikisomia: Thanks...I thought the badge part is kinda exaggerated, haha!


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Wang Zi showed up at class earlier than usual. As he walked in and sat down, he wondered why all the seats around Gui Gui were empty. As for her, she was resting her head and outstretched arms on the table, hair let down all over as though she had waken from the wrong side of bed. Simply observed, she was making the most use of her time to sleep away before the bell sounded.

Thoughts about the locker matter came up in his mind. After giving some consideration, he quietly went over to her side.

Her face lying opposite from his view, he was about to nudge her lightly when all of a sudden, Gui Gui sat bolt upright and sneezed aloud. Wang Zi drew back in shock and awkwardly wiped off much droplets splattered all over his face.

"Where's it? Where's it?" Gui Gui struggled to keep her eyes open as she mumbled unintelligibly and groped around any stuff she could catch hold of on the table.

Wang Zi sighed and stepped forward, "Where's what?"

He then noticed, "Those colourful dark circles under your eyes...You didn't manage to get much of a sleep, did you?"

"Huh? You can tell what I'm asking for?" she returned blankly and rubbed her pair of swollen eyes. She then grabbed her bottle for a sip of drink to force herself alert.

Wang Zi sat back down on the empty chair by her side. Now witnessing the more spontaneous side of her staunch character, he quite entertained by the fact that he could be this much relaxed in the midst of her presence.

Once Gui Gui gulped down her refreshing energy-charger, she got a better vision of the person gazing pleasantly back at her. Remembering all the long wait she suffered at the rear-gate the day before, she immediately got up from her seat and started bashing, "You must be overly glad that I ended up in this kind of shaggy state, right? I tell you what, you're not in any way better and I won't let you get away with this!"

Wang Zi was pretty startled. Despite how much he would like to lash back at her, he was momentarily at a lost for words.

Gui Gui was enraged. To make it worse, bits and pieces recall of the previous day's tongue fight with Mei Mei emerged. She unwittingly blurted out, "Piling up mountains of worries from molehills of nonsensical infatuations..."

She then stormed off to leave the classroom, resulting in an increasingly bewildered Wang Zi.

The rest of the students gave him confused stares. Wang Zi then uneasily got back to his seat, trying to solve the mystery of Gui Gui's clueless ramblings seconds ago.

"Mountains of worries...molehills of infatuations..." he repeated to himself. After a while, he was earnestly troubled, "Is she falling for me?"

He tried to shake off such immature conclusions. Still, with over a half-hour left before the bell, his mind was sort of restless. Glancing at the teacher's table before him, he recalled the reminder's note from his locker and handed back with reluctance to the principal the previous day. A random student number printed on it was all that he knew. He then decided to check out the class list.

He was utterly let down upon discovering there was not a single student number in sight out of those many names.

Getting back to his seat once more, he scanned around for potential help. Calling a guy closeby, he asked whether he would know a certain schoolmate given the person's student number.

The classmate only dismissed, "Student numbers are complications for me..."

Wang Zi sincerely apologised. Watching out for another possible kind soul, he headed over to a far corner to inquire again.

The student replied somberly, "No one dares to mess with student numbers in this college. It's also no use even if you go to the admin department."

Wang Zi was taken aback, "Why does it have to be this way?"

He then questioned, "Then do you think you would want that person to know that you have his or her student number?"

Wang Zi only looked at him indecisively before he shrugged, "Err...what if I say no?"

He snapped his fingers and took a stray piece of paper to scribble some numbers down. Passing it to Wang Zi, he advised, "Call him..."

By the school's middle passage, Da Ya and Ya Tou saw Mei Mei, Apple and Xiao Jie gathered around a table with a couple of other girls.

Holding up a sheet of paper in her hand, Mei Mei announced proudly, "That's how you write Wang Zi's real name in Chinese characters..."

The rest squealed with delight. Following, Mei Mei got out her laptop and opened up the website of the Qiu family's multinational business corporation for all to take a look.

Apple was impressed, "Hey, where did you get all these info? I'm sure by now, you must have already known his biodata by heart!"

Mei Mei grinned, "Let's just say...Wang Zi told me all these secrets...But let me warn you, I promised him not to reveal them because he said these are all between him and me..."

They all cried out in envy.

From a corner, Da Ya was especially annoyed, knowing too well the source of all Mei Mei's firsthand information.

Over at the school's admin department, Gui Gui was told that her health service fee had been settled. She was extremely curious but yet, the clerk had no idea who exactly paid on her behalf.

Leaving the office, Gui Gui could only guess nonstop of the mysterious generous person. Without a single hint of where Da Ya was at the moment, she decided, "Let me work on the rest of my life-saver's project first in the library before thanking her later!"

Tikisomia: Haha...many questions indeed and I'll try my best to answer all of them.


	12. Chapter 12

After dismissal that day, Wang Zi and Li Quan waited expectantly for a certain call at the Qiu's residence. Before long, the telephone in his parents' study room did sound. Wang Zi wasted no time in answering it. Just as much as they both anticipated, the call was from the principal.

"Have you received our fax?" Wang Zi quickly inquired.

Inside his own office, the principal has it on his hands, "Yes, I have read through your agreement...So it's prepared by a solicitor named Q.Q. Li'?"

Wang Zi gave a thumbs up to Li Quan before replying, "That's right!"

He then summarised the queer terms highlighted, "You simply require me to sign this just so you'd agree to do similarly for the admission documents...Then it's a must for me to mention your role as the Head Senior in your future testimonial...Last but not least, I should stop extorting health service fees from students of Kingsgate College..." Giving a long pause after listing down the details, Wang Zi had to ponder for the right response on his part.

He then reminded the principal, "Not to forget, I have estimated your overall benefits you can gain out of signing this agreement...Once I sign the admission documents, my parents will remit a lump sum of donation for Kingsgate College to your account right away...Adding that to the tuition fees of mine, the total amount is more than half the portion of your lifetime retirement funds...Do you get the picture?"

After listening to Wang Zi's explanation, he laughed it off, "Young Master Wang Zi, you seem to know alot..."

"So?" he pressed.

The principal pondered in silence for a full minute before adding, "Sure, I'll sign...Just come to see me tomorrow to get this back and also for us to finish off the job regarding your admission documents. Satisfied?"

Wang Zi was momentarily overwhelmed that the process could be so smooth-sailing. He then agreed before hanging up.

Li Quan appeared quite concerned over Wang Zi's indecisive reaction, "Bud, I don't get why we shouldn't go straight to see him and settle the deal face to face..."

Wang Zi looked at him uneasily, "That's because I just told him off yesterday..."

Li Quan was surprised, "Told him off? Oh goodness, and just moments ago, you don't sound like you're begging him at all..."

Wang Zi sighed and went over to the sofa, "I don't know..."

The matter amused Li Quan, "Why did you tell him off then?"

Wang Zi recalled how he had acted on impulse while confronting the principal about the health service fee charged to a random student. He took a big gulp of his can of coke before dismissing, "Nothing serious..."

Li Quan was increasingly confused of his attitude. He risked not seeing the principal at all to talk about the important agreement he had laboured all night to prepare and next minute, Wang Zi casually stated that what happened was not at all serious. He could tell that something was bothering him, "Hey Wang Zi, I don't understand why you requested me to add in the very last term of the agreement yesterday...That seems totally off-topic..."

He set down his drink and turned to his good pal, "You mean the health service fees' part?"

Li Quan nodded with curiosity.

Wang Zi sighed, "Let's just put that aside, please..."

"Huh?" Li Quan has to admit the fact that his buddy was really acting strange these days. Even after getting the principal to willingly sign the agreement, Wang Zi seemed to be thoroughly lack of enthusiasm.

He decided to bring up another aspect of interest, "Are you suddenly not liking the idea of applying to transfer to another dream school of yours without everyone's knowing?"

Wang Zi appeared to find Li Quan's observation kind of absurd, "How can that be? I purposefully omitted the unsafe details that the principal should provide unlimited documentation support while I'm now currently in the stage of submitting my application for transfer just to secure a better chance of him agreeing..."

However, despite trying so hard to convince both Li Quan and himself, Wang Zi also harboured the doubt of why the principal would comply with his demands so fast.

Li Quan delved deeper, "Do you think not revealing to him and just a leaving testimonial with a head senior's role mentioned is all sufficient?"

Wang Zi affirmed to him, "That's just what I found out from that certain dream school's requirements."

"Dream school...One solely for the elite..." Li Quan repeated. Yet, barely a second and he questioned again, "But how about your parents, what of they find out?"

Wang Zi almost could not bear this long series of interrogation and patted his friend's shoulder, "Until now, I still can't get in touch with them and neither do Uncle Lee and every single person in this mansion. They're out of the country, okay bud?" He got up and headed towards the door.

Somewhat worried, Li Quan couldn't seem to buy Wang Zi's assurance, "Nevertheless, even though your parents have left the business issue of your studies at Kingsgate College to your own care...Wang Zi, I think..."

Li Quan's voice trailed off upon hearing Wang Zi sneezing hard at the doorway. He hurriedly grabbed some tissues for him.

"Oh, thanks," Wang Zi expressed weakly upon taking them.

"Are you about to catch a cold?" Li Quan asked naturally.

Wang Zi only went on to ponder. Soon, scenes from earlier that morning popped up continuously in his mind.

Flashback...

Her face lying opposite from his view, he was about to nudge her lightly when all of a sudden, Gui Gui sat bolt upright and sneezed aloud. Wang Zi drew back in shock and awkwardly wiped off much droplets splattered all over his face.

"Where's it? Where's it?" Gui Gui struggled to keep her eyes open as she mumbled unintelligibly and groped around any stuff she could catch hold of on the table.

End of flashback...

Wang Zi moaned, "Just when's all this gonna stop?"

Tikisomia: Recently, I have decided to drop a course so got more time in my hands to update...Plus, inspirations come naturally and fast sometimes that I can't help but started typing away...hehe...


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning in class, everyone was anticipating earnestly right after Mr. Chen was done taking the attendance. Seeing all eyes focused on him and each student especially attentively quiet, he then announced, "The school has decided that Wang Zi..."

A major part of the class started applauding. As for Gui Gui and her good friends, their spirits dropped immensely.

Mr Chen raised his hands to order silence before he continued, "Wang Zi...and Gui Gui will both be our school's Head Seniors..."

Such a huge blow of surprise sent the students racing towards the teacher's table and demanded for explanations. Gui Gui got up from her seat with overwhelming delight, "Yes! This is so great!" Da Ya and Ya Tou offered hugs of joy to congratulate their beloved friend.

At his seat, Wang Zi stood up discontentedly and questioned, "Mr Chen, what does the principal have to say on this matter?"

The teacher has to forcefully requested for everyone to return to their seats and compose themselves. Following, he took out a piece of note from his shirt pocket and added, "The principal simply remarked that 'I have never said that Kingsgate College could not have more than one Head Senior..."

"That lame statement?" Wang Zi was astounded.

Watching him responding with dismay, Gui Gui grinned as she thought quietly, "Qiu Sheng Yi, I finally got you this time..."

Later that day when the bell rang for breaktime, Wang Zi was about to leave the classroom when Gui Gui approached him.

He appeared to not care at all, "What do you want?"

Gui Gui crossed her arms, "My partner Head Senior, we should be going on our rounds now..." In her mind, it pleased her to know that Wang Zi will be missing his lunch. She then walked on and beckoned for him to follow her.

He found no use in escaping his duty and thus, went after her.

The two checked on each classroom which they passed by. After moving onto another floor, Wang Zi fingered the locker key inside his pants pocket and abruptly stopped her.

Gui Gui turned around to face him indignantly, "What's the matter with you? Trailing behind me slowly throughout the whole time, are you seriously gonna fulfill your responsibility as a new Head Senior?"

He stepped forward and tried with all his patience to speak more nicely, "That's because you haven't tell me the reason why we're doing this kind of job?"

She sighed and explained, "Our duty is to ensure apart from a group of students arranged to clean their respective classrooms during break, none of their other classmates is allowed to remained in them. Otherwise, we should tell them to leave and hang out elsewhere in the school. Clear?"

Wang Zi considered what she said for a moment and wondered, "Just what a ridiculous rule is this?"

Gui Gui was tired of his attitude, "I don't see that...It's only sensible that students should be heading out to the canteen during break. Furthermore, it's happened that cases of thefts occurred when certain dishonest students remain in class just as everyone's out and about."

He realised, "So that's the purpose for it? Having to do with money? At the expense of students' freedom?"

She turned thoughtful, "Perhaps, it doesn't seem obvious at first but..."

He quickly cut her off upon recalling the health service fee note once more as well as the school principal's greedy motives, "To take heed of such a rule...and obey fully...It's like...being helplessly blindfolded by a deceptive cause..."

"Qiu Sheng Yi! Don't make me fire my anger at you again, I'm warning you," Gui Gui pointed her finger at him.

He retorted, "I am only describing the harsh truth about this college..."

She utterly regretted for taking him along on this round, "It seems as though you're trying so hard to understand all that's going on in this college after just a short few days...Well, all I can say is that I can easily perceive your concealed desires more than you're able to yourself!"

She was brought to mind the secret phone conversation Wang Zi had by a corner after she left the nurses's room on the first day of school reopen.

Wang Zi pretended to lift his hands in surrender, "Sorry, fellow Head Senior...I am not able to interpret the hidden meanings of your bizarre sentences...Next time you're attempting with all your will and might to grasp matters deep inside me, try to be less tough-minded and more simple in heart,...like a gentle, meek damsel in distress..." He turned about and paced on in the opposite direction.

Gui Gui fumed, "Qiu Sheng Yi, stop right at where you are! We're not done yet!"

He didn't bother to look back, "Didn't I say that I'm known as Wang Zi? I won't sacrifice my personal freedom like any other student here...And that's you included..."

He proceeded on his way, leaving Gui Gui ever more provoked.

Tikisomia: Sometimes, people tend to get author's block...taking things slowly is no harm...


	14. Chapter 14

Coming down the hallway on the way to class, Wang Zi happened to pass by Mr Chen and another teacher while they were involved in a conversation. He greeted him before walking on when he inevitably overheard their discussion.

"So Gui Gui was keeping the prefect badge for two days...The principal announced that Wang Zi will replace her...Since we didn't manage to confiscate from her, we should charge a fine of..."

Wang Zi stopped to listen curiously.

Mr Chen finally decided, "$100..." The other teacher also nodded to agree.

Unable to figure out why they should resort to such means, Wang Zi went up to them and reprimanded, "Mr Chen, she's just a student...I don't see any reason why she ought to pay for this..."

Mr Chen was noticeably offended by Wang Zi's impolite tone, "Wang Zi, as a Head Senior...is this the way you should talk to your teacher?"

Wang Zi tried to keep his surging temper under control. Having a heated argument with Gui Gui about an hour ago only did much in exacerbating it. He then apologised and in the most collected manner possible, took out a $100 bill to settle the issue without delay on behalf of Gui Gui. Mr Chen and the other teacher were intrigued as a result.

Later that day, Gui Gui was called to the principal's office to on a particular project she proposed to him recently. He appeared to be very supportive of the tentative goals she had mentioned with brimming confidence. Thus, her plan was approved, to Gui Gui's overwhelming satisfaction. She wondered if such tactic would prove that she is indeed a much better Head Senior than the ignorant Wang Zi.

Tikisomia: U're welcome...This chapter is short...hope you don't mind...Just wanna relax a bit and write less.


	15. Chapter 15

After repeated efforts in dragging and lifting dozens of bags of espresso ground coffee, Gui Gui and Da Ya had to call off for a well-deserved rest amidst all the work. Wiping off beads of sweat from their faces, they sat down on those rough wooden chairs kindly provided for them in the thrift shop kitchen.

Da Ya was terribly exhausted after being the stronger one to handle those heavier bags, "Gui Gui, now can you explain to me why are we actually doing all these?"

Gui Gui offered another piece of tissue for her helpful friend, "It's part of a project I came up with to raise funds for this school..."

Da Ya's eyes widen, "After spending nearly an hour on this early morning, you are telling me that we're doing for this school and not ourselves? Gui Gui, are you seriously not joking?"

She could not quite understand Da Ya's idea, "Why else would we place those coffee in this thrift shop?"

Da Ya could not believe Gui Gui would go to such extent to help the school, "Oh dear, we're already paying so much to study in this school...Now, all I can say is that you're really an overly dedicated Head Senior..."

From the tone of Da Ya's voice, Gui Gui just hoped that she would not back out of lending her a hand at this last minute, "Da Ya, I have already named this project as Santa Claus Fund-Raising Drive because I have the confidence that it will work out well...Are you willing to help me all the way?" She grasped Da Ya's hands and pleaded hard.

Seeing the how resolute Gui Gui was, Da Ya really found no wish in rejecting her. She nodded in resignation, "Just let me lie on this torturing chair for another half-an-hour, okay Miss Head Senior..."

Gui Gui instantly soared with energy upon hearing Da Ya's promising response. She reached out to give her a tight hug and shouted loud thanks with brimming gladness. Da Ya had top catch her breath.

Next moment, Gui Gui simply could not wait any longer and started on her other tasks. After plugging in the microwave, she checked on her recipe booklet, "Great, just get the steamed milk done and then,...the stovetop espresso maker..."

Da Ya just sighed upon witnessing how utterly determined her friend was this time in getting all the work done, "Gui Gui, are you sure we can sell alot of the drink anyway? Have you got a set target?"

Gui Gui turned to her doubting friend and gave a thumbs up, "I told the principal that we could at least achieve a $1000..."

Da Ya was so stunned right after Gui Gui mentioned so and immediately got up from her seat in a state of shock, "$1000? Oh, I feel like fainting now..."


	16. Chapter 16

Gathering around the table just outside the thrift store later that day, Apple and Mei Mei stared dishearteningly at the many cups of caffe macchiato before them prepared for sale around the school.

Mei Mei grabbed one of the drinks and stirred lazily, "Apple, I can't stand all this hype...Even this heart-shaped espresso foam on the surface Gui Gui made irks me...Looks more like a five-pointed star instead..."

Apple too sighed without help, "The taste can be described as...you can call it an iced latte if you add ice into it..."

At this time, Gui Gui along with Da Ya and Ya Tou were still busying themselves with improving the bothersome beverage inside the thrift shop kitchen. Xiao Jie, on the other hand, now hurried out bringing with her the latest batch of macchiato to the table.

"Come on, try these before Gui Gui starts heating up more milk," she urged them both.

Apple and Mei Mei moaned impatiently.

Since the news of this Santa Claus fund-raising event has spread to each and every corner of the college, Wang Zi too arrived at a corner of the thrift shop out of curiosity why most of the class were not present for lectures.

Nearby, Mei Mei's complaints could be heard loud and clear. She stood up and protested, "Xiao Jie, why don't you ask Gui Gui if she's making caffe latte or caffe macchiato? You can't believe how awful these are!"

Wang Zi went up to them, "Are they really that bad?"

His sudden arrival startled Mei Mei and the rest. They simply looked on quietly.

"Mind if I try one?" he requested and held up a cup to study its queer look.

Mei Mei was about to refuse him when Apple covered her mouth and pretended to be eager in letting Wang Zi taste the drink.

He did not suspect at all and go ahead to take a sip. Apple, Mei Mei and Xiao Jie watched with intense worry about the possible unfavourable outcome.

After some brief seconds when Wang Zi finally downed more of the macchiato, the girls wondered how he could persist in remaining completely calm and lack of obvious reaction.

He stared back at the drink and appeared to be pondering. Soon, as the inevitable attacked his senses, Wang Zi burst out coughing without stop until he got choked. Out of concern, Mei Mei raced over to pat his back repeatedly.

He then realised something in the drink bothered him deeply...

Flashback...

Li Quan realised Wang Zi never reveal this part of his experience to him, "Wang Zi, you really believe in that wishing well?"

Entering the Qiu's mansion, Wang Zi then headed up the stairs into his own bedroom suite. He added while still grasping firmly onto the penny, "I was in the most desperate situation at that time...Perhaps even you won't be able to understand...This morning, the coin came back to me..."

Upon hearing so, Li Quan nearly choked out of halfway sipping on his soda drink and coughed aloud.

"Hey, this is not a joke!" Wang Zi was slightly offended.

Li Quan quickly apologised, "Sorry, Prince Qiu...It's just my drink..."

..."Alright, I have to start typing out your agreement...Just look out for me tomorrow!" Li Quan reminded and they soon hung up.

Now left alone, Wang Zi spent his moments revelling more in that particular matter of the past as well as all that took place on his first day of transfer to Kingsgate College. Gazing with earnestness at the engraved coin before him, Wang Zi let out a soft smile, "Thanks, little Angel...I owe it all to you these 10 long years..."

Bringing it nearer for himself to examine more clearly the shape of the tiara, he sensed a little weird, "How come it bear a strong latte smell?"

End of flashback...

Wang Zi then figured it was the scent of the strange cup of coffee.

Tikisomia: Thanks for not minding the extremely short chapter 14...Actually apart from Da Ya, I intended to include comical moments for each and every character in this story...However, maybe they're not all that noticeable...Anyway, glad you enjoy the funny moments of Da Ya...Hope for the upcoming chapters, the storyline will be more appealing, though I can't promise that...


	17. Chapter 17

The next day's morning, Wang Zi went to the thrift shop after deciding to skip some classes. He saw that there was no one inside and from where he stood, it was noticed that the lights far back in the kitchen area were out. He then recalled the conversation between Da Ya and Ya Tou which he inevitably overheard the moment he arrived in class earlier on.

Flashback...

"I happened to bump into Gui Gui at the college chapel...It's the first time that I saw her there," Da Ya told soberly.

Ya Tou grew concerned immediately, "Huh? Da Ya, you've been nagging us to go to the chapel since ages ago...but none of us takes heed..."

Da Ya nodded, "I think she must be really depressed to have decided to go there and pray herself...I walked up to her and she was kneeling before the altar...When she turned to look at me, I saw that her eyes were red and swollen..."

Ya Tou pitied their friend greatly, "Oh Gui Gui...we spent nearly the whole of yesterday to work on those macchiato drinks..."

Da Ya thought that it was time for her to reveal Gui Gui's difficulty, "Actually, she promised her parents to cover for the costs of all those espresso beans they agreed to let her use...Now, not only we did not raise much money for the school, she's under much pressure to pay back her parents. Added to that, their family's coffee shop business is not doing all that great these days..."

Ya Tou lamented, "Poor girl...But we already made full use of our time yesterday...You and I have yet to finish our assignments due this afternoon..."

End of flashback...

Wang Zi gathered that Gui Gui must still be lingering at the college chapel even until now. He paced on to enter the thrift shop. The aroma of fresh coffee permeated the whole place. He still remembered the unmistakable feeling it gave when he first realised the connection to the penny on which he had engraved a tiara retrieved on his first day of school here. Just while he was indulged in such contemplation, he found himself sneezing and the premonition of catching a cold freaked him out somewhat.

Within a second, his cellphone rang.

"Hello, Wang Zi?"

He wondered, "You are?"

"Oh, you left a voice message mentioning about a particular student number?" the caller returned.

Wang Zi figured, "Yes, it's student number 1108..."

There was a brief pause before he continued, "I don't need much of your time at all for this one...It belongs to someone in your class named Wu Ying Jie, aka Gui Gui..."

Wang Zi was quite taken aback, "Her?"

He affirmed, "Plainly stated, she's also your fellow Head Senior..."

Wang Zi was silent again upon knowing that he had paid for her health service fees.

The person on the line added further, "Since this job doesn't require any effort on my part, you don't need to pay me then..."

"Pay you?" Wang Zi was confused.

"Right, don't tell me that you have no idea I charge people for giving out confidential information?" he sensed that Wang Zi was totally blur on what he was doing.

"You mean confidential information about students of this school?" Wang Zi inquired.

"Well, not only students but also with regard to any matters pertaining Kingsgate College in general," he elaborated.

Wang Zi pondered about what was told and subsequently, some thoughts also struck his mind.

Tikisomia: I'd like to try a brown sugar macchiato too...wonder how to go about preparing it...


	18. Chapter 18

When Gui Gui finally returned to the thrift store much later near noon, she happened to see the person whom she least expected. Wang Zi was busy inside the kitchen adding coffee to the espresso maker and next, whipping up the milk. By the doorway, Gui Gui could tell that he was deeply engrossed in those tasks.

"Wa-..." Gui Gui immediately gasped upon realising what she just attempted to utter. She spun around and her heart raced. Then, pinching herself hard, she was thoroughly bothered by the fact that she would call Wang Zi by his popular nick instead of his real name, Qiu Sheng Yi.

She tried her best to not be troubled, "Calm down, Gui Gui...he's not 'Wang Zi', but a snobbish 'Qiu Sheng Yi'...Just are you going to submit to him like everyone else? Why, silly you..."

With one more look to make sure that he had not heard or noticed her at all, Gui Gui was enticed to ponder the reason why he would dare to skip all morning classes to mess with her job. She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't understand..." she whispered blankly upon witnessing how he could be so fully indulged in such menial work while not being aware at all that she was now silently watching him from a corner. There were also a whole lot of coffee cups placed on the counter.

Momentarily stopping what he was doing, Wang Zi glanced about. Catching his abrupt reaction, Gui Gui swiftly hid behind the door and held her breath. Wondering what caused her to be so timid in fearing that Wang Zi would spot her, she soon decided to leave the thrift store.

Since the table outside was empty, she fancied the idea of sitting by it and waited with patience. Checking the time on her watch, she hoped that Wang Zi could get everything done so as to question him of his motives in assisting them with preparing the macchiato. Added to that, she has more questions flooding her heavy mind. She was told by Da Ya that her health service fee was not settled by her good old friend. Aside from that, she was even troubled by Mr Chen not punishing her for keeping the head senior's badge for two days straight. She scratched her head and sat down to doubt the real explanations behind all those matters.

As if these things are not enough, Gui Gui started sneezing continuously for a few times. Along with a stuffy nose, it seemed likely that she would be catching a cold. Worse still, she recalled the cause of this being having waited the whole evening at the school's reargate days ago in order to catch Wang Zi red-handed. She cursed her own poor luck.


	19. Chapter 19

After spending considerable time, Wang Zi took a sip of yet another from a series of macchiato drinks he had experimented with. He diligently savoured the taste and at long last, he was extremely pleased with the absolute perfection of the results.

"Yes! This is gonna settle it!" he cried with delight. Continuing to follow his latest amended recipe, he prepared a new batch of the caffe macchiato.

An hour passed, he finished his job with extreme satisfaction and headed out of the thrift shop.

By the table beyond the storefront, he stopped in his track and caught sight of Gui Gui who had fallen asleep.

He quietly went over to her side. The evening's weather has also turned chilly.

Sitting down facing the slumbering girl, Wang Zi wondered if he should wake her. Gui Gui appeared to be not stirring at all. Seeing her so unmoved by his passive presence, he took off his knitted vest and draped it over her.

The next second, he became sharply aware of Gui Gui muttering in her sleep.

"Another cup of macchiato, please..." she said dreamily.

A smile crept up on Wang Zi's face as he pulled his vest to spread it carefully over her more. Gui Gui grimaced and shifted somewhat til she tilted her heavy head to rest on his elbow.

A little uneasy at first but regardless, he could behold her calm, angelic features at such a close distance between them both. He lightly swept her silky smooth fringes to the side. So much has happened as he reflected on the events cropping up one after another eversince the day he got transferred to this school. Without realising, he found himself reaching forth to touch the edge of her soft cool temple.

Wang Zi was even surprised at his response. Whispering, he knew the impression he has of Gui Gui in his heart has changed, "Thanks, little Angel, for showing up again..." He then inched forward more to hug her. As for Gui Gui, even within her subtle drifting senses, a sure amount of warmth gradually seeping into her soul soothed the coldest of days.

Tikisomia: I'm enjoying Gui Gui's character in here too...^_^


	20. Chapter 20

Gui Gui was awaken by the noisy chatter and high-pitched cries of surprise from somewhere. She rubbed her eyes while wondering if a bunch of pesky girls have gone attacking her thrift store kitchen. Struggling to alert herself, she then weakly caught hold of a piece of warm vest about to fall from her side.

Flashback...

Wang Zi was busy inside the kitchen adding coffee to the espresso maker and next, whipping up the milk. By the doorway, Gui Gui could tell that he was deeply engrossed in those tasks.

"Wa-..." Gui Gui immediately gasped upon realising what she just attempted to utter. She spun around and her heart raced. Then, pinching herself hard, she was thoroughly bothered by the fact that she would call Wang Zi by his popular nick instead of his real name, Qiu Sheng Yi.

She tried her best to not be troubled, "Calm down, Gui Gui...he's not 'Wang Zi', but a snobbish 'Qiu Sheng Yi'...Just are you going to submit to him like everyone else? Why, silly you..."

With one more look to make sure that he had not heard or noticed her at all, Gui Gui was enticed to ponder the reason why he would dare to skip all morning classes to mess with her job.

End of flashback...

Gui Gui blinked and what followed next was the sight of a little envelope left on the table before her. She quickly opened it and read simply, "Sorry and thank you..." Fingering inside, she got out her old locker key.

Scratching her head, Gui Gui grew all the more blur to understand what had exactly happened all the while she was wandering in her sweet dreamland moments ago.

Before long, as she continued in a daze, Ya Tou appeared out of thrift store and urged, "Gui Gui, hurry in...We're loving your new macchiato to death!" She dragged the perplexed girl straight into the kitchen.

When she really did taste the drink, Gui Gui was instantly drawn to its enchantingly bittersweet flavour.

"Hey Gui, I give you ten stars this time!" Apple praised.

Mei Mei gulped down more before complimenting as well, "You sure didn't let us and the whole school down!"

Da Ya grabbed Gui Gui's hands and beamed with pride, "Oh I love you! Gui Gui, this fund-raising drive is gonna work at last, I know!" She then forced a kiss on her wide-eyed and overly confused friend.

The unusually concerned Xiao Jie wondered, "Gui Gui, you look kinda overwhelmed by our reactions...is there anything bothering you?"

"Huh?" Gui Gui tried to pull herself together and feigned an all-knowing smile. She immediately stuffed the locker key into her uniform pocket. "Well, why don't you gals go on to enjoy these freshly-made macchiato..."

Snatching one of the cups of drink, she bade, "I left something back in class...Better go and get it before other students enter...See ya all!"

Gui Gui raced away as fast as she could without giving them a chance to stop her. She then marched up a flight of stairs upon reaching another block of the school's building.

When she finally reached their classroom, it was a huge relief that no one was inside. Panting heavily, she approached Wang Zi's seat. With one hand still pressing firmly onto the key inside her pocket, she paused to think.

The heat from the drink spreading surely to her other palm reminded Gui Gui of what Wang Zi did earlier on. However, it also baffled her as to why he merely left without a word, except for the note which she naively guessed could be written by himself. She sat down and was about to place the drink onto the desk when out of the blue, a sideglance caused her to curiously turned about. There, about a row or two behind Wang Zi's spot, was another similar cup of macchiato sitting on her table.

Tikisomia: What makes MIT and Brown sugar macchiato similar is that Gui Gui falls for the guys first...which leaves no surprises...


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, as Gui Gui walked out of the hospital taking with her some cold medication, a limousine droved past before her and stopped. She thought it looked pretty familiar.

The driver came out and opened the back passenger seat's door. Next, Gui Gui saw Wang Zi getting off.

The moment he turned about, Wang Zi spotted her easily. As for Gui Gui, she only smiled awkwardly to show some manners. He did the same and approached her.

She stammered as he reached her, "Hi...coming to see a doctor?" Just as she finished asking, Gui Gui realised it was the most lame question she has ever uttered infront of a hospital.

Sensing Gui Gui was especially different in the way she talked to him, Wang Zi also replied in a way nicer than their last heated conversation, "Oh ya...you too?"

Gui Gui nodded and held up her bag of medication, "Right...guess it's due to the changing season?"

Wang Zi caught a sharp glimpse of the labels inside the see-through bag and thought bemusedly that Gui Gui was down with cold as well.

In the middle of their silence, something crossed Gui Gui's mind, "Yes, before I forget,..."

Wang Zi wondered as she took out another bag and offered to him, "You left this yesterday..."

He saw his knitted vest in it.

"And, most of all, thank you..." she then expressed.

Wang Zi was somewhat surprised and his lips curved into an all-knowing smile, "Weird..."

Gui Gui was confused, "Huh?"

He paused before continuing, "How did you know that this vest is mine?"

Gui Gui was taken aback and avoided his gaze, "Well, I..."

He took a step closer while implying further, "Is it because...?"

Gui Gui found herself at a lost of what kind of explanation to give him. She knew that should she face him straight, the answer would simply be revealed through her betrayed expression. Out of none other option, she blurted out, "Oh please, I just don't feel like saying!" Retreating backward due to their close distance, she nearly tripped over the uneven ground and accidentally lost her grip on that bag of Wang Zi's vest. Due to the ensuing impact, it was thrown into the air and fell with a huge splash into a nearby fountain.

They were astounded. Gui Gui turned to Wang Zi with utter regret and attempted to apologise.

He almost could not believe it as he stared back at her, "Are you serious, Wu Ying Jie?"

She gasped, "My bad again..."

Tikisomia: I understand...MIT is such a hype which caused me to write so many chapters of its sequel...Hoping there'd really be one...Also, just to let you know, I got a new one-shot up over at MIT's section...Enjoy!


	22. Chapter 22

The morning after back in school, Xiao Yu was walking down a hallway as he pondered about a case he needed to work on. Rounding a corner, he was instantly startled by a can of coke being hurled towards him straight from nowhere. Fortunately, he was agile enough to dodge it within a split second. He stepped back and leaped to catch hold of it.

Breathing hard with relief, he heard the echo of someone clapping hands aloud nearby. She then appeared out of an empty classroom and praised, "Nice shot!"

He knew it has to be her, "You're up to something again?"

She smiled, "A friend in need is a friend indeed...Don't say that I sound lame..."

He could not help laughing it off, "At the price of one diet coke...Please, I don't need to lose weight like you girls do..."

She was suddenly embarrassed and rushed up to his side to plead, "Oh Xiao Yu, you know my parents got a whole stock of softdrinks uncleared in our store..."

He hit her head playfully, "Will I reject helping you in any way?"

Her expression now lit up bright, "I promise it's not going to be too difficult for you as an expert..."

He crossed his arms, "My dear Head Senior Gui...just say it!"

Gui Gui gave some serious thought before requesting, "But, somehow I got the feeling it's going to be tougher this time...My school emergency health fees charged earlier last week...and...and my punishment for keeping the senior's badge..." She clasped her hands and hoped that she was not asking for too much.

Upon hearing so, he sighed, "Just what's going on between the two of you?"

She did not get his meaning at all. Xiao Yu then explained, "He called me recently and asked me a silly question about you...So Gui Gui, don't be surprised when I tell you that he paid for them all...Even the fine you were supposed to pay for the head senior's badge..."

"Huh?" The blurred Gui Gui pressed, "Xiao Yu, who is this 'he' you keep mentioning?"

He revealed, "Wang Zi aka Qiu Sheng Yi..."

"What?" Gui Gui was more bothered than stunned at the answer. Her guesses made ever since the incidence of him helping her out with the macchiato drinks were right. She then hastily thanked Xiao Yu and immediately left his sight just as unexpectedly as she had shown up moments ago.


	23. Chapter 23

Reaching near the classroom, Gui Gui happened to bump into Wang Zi about to enter at the doorway.

"What's the matter with you?" he cried as she grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her around a corner down the hallway and finally behind the balcony well out of everyone's sight.

Panting to catch her breath, Gui Gui gave him a somewhat quizzical look.

He went up to her, "If you want to apologise for wetting my vest yesterday, let me tell you it's okay and I won't blame you, alright?"

Gui Gui desperately wanted to know what was going on in his mind even up to this point. She demanded, "Why not? You have every reason to be angry with me...Just what are doing all these things for?"

He was confused as her implication hit him hard, "For?"

Gui Gui sweatdropped, "Don't repeat my question...You've been paying so much money on my behalf...What's gotten to you?"

Wang Zi feared his own expression would betray him so merely looked away, "Nothing...Whoever told you all these nonsense?"

Gui Gui simply could not understand why he would not admit, "Wang Zi Qiu Sheng Yi, will you face me please? I'm right infront of you..." She attempted to turn him around.

He still wouldn't give in, "Oh please...I really didn't pay anything, okay?..."

She sighed exasperately, "Are you sure?"

He finally met her persistent gaze and questioned, "Is it all that important to you?"

Gui Gui wondered in silence for a bit. She then reached up to his height and kissed him without second thought.

Wang Zi has not expected such move by her. The gentle touch of her soft lips made him instinctively held her warm tender cheeks and responded wholeheartedly to this mesmerising moment of their surging emotions.

Seconds passed and at long last, Gui Gui drew back and opened her eyes wide. Wang Zi looked at her in doubt as she wailed aloud, "Ah...what's going on with...Us?"

Retreating, she spun around and decided to leave the balcony. Yet, catching her wrist easily, Wang Zi held fast tightly onto her from behind.

"Wang Zi," Gui Gui uttered in her flustered state of mind as he refused to let of go her in his arms.

He whispered close to her ear, "Please don't leave me..."

**A/N: Hope this chapter is satisfying!**


	24. Chapter 24

Looking at all the many photos handed to her, Mei Mei was so overwhelmed that tears started wetting her eyes. As much as she wanted to deny the evidence of truth laid out before her, she still mastered some courage to admit, "It's really them...Gui Gui and Wang Zi..."

Seeing her extremely let down, Xiao Yu sat down next to her and snatched those pictures away from her sight, "Mei Mei, I somehow knew that you would react this way...Let me throw these away..." He stuffed them into an envelope and got up to leave.

She quickly caught his hand, "Xiao Yu, wait...It was I who ordered you to keep your eye on them...Don't be so hasty..."

He turned back and Mei Mei requested for him to return her the photos. Holding fast onto the creased envelope, she blinked back tears while trying hard not to sob.

Xiao Yu was fully aware of her disappointment and reached out to hug her tight, "It hurts me just as much to see your sadness..."

She could let her tears flow freely now since he was not looking, "Xiao Yu, sorry...but I need you to lend me your shoulders again..."

He simply returned, "They're always yours for free anytime you wish..."

Taking in his cold joke, Mei Mei wiped her face and could not help but smile bitterly.

Back in the thrift store, Gui Gui was absent-mindedly preparing her cafe macchiato for sale as she kept pondering about the stage of her relationship with Wang Zi at the moment. Amongst all things, she just could not believe things would turn out the way they were at present. Placing the drinks onto a tray and bringing them out, she would have gone on her errand blindly had it not crossed her mind to unplug the microwave.

Just as she was about to return to the store, she became aware of a tall, slender lady glancing about nearby before she took a seat at the table outside. Gui Gui was suddenly curious about this possible stranger to the school. She walked up to her and greeted, "Hello there?"

As she turned to face Gui Gui, she adjusted her sunshades and lightly nodded, "Hi...you're a student here?"

Gui Gui earnestly answered, "Yes, I am...In fact, I'm one of the head seniors...I have not seen you before...Are you new to Kingsgate College?"

The lady replied with slight hesitance, "Oh yes...I'm just a visitor touring your school grounds...So you're a head senior...Such a lovely well-mannered girl..." She then offered her hand, "Everyone calls me Fan Fan, nice to meet you!"

Gui Gui did the same to shake her hand warmly, "Nice to meet you, Miss Fan Fan...I'm Gui Gui...Would you like to try some macchiato?"

She was more than glad and expressed with delight, "Why, thank you, Gui Gui...It must be the best one in town!"

A/N:Fan Fan - Christine Fan Wei Qi, singer/actress who played Teacher Cherry in Pi Li MIT.


	25. Chapter 25

"Is that true? Mei Mei's transferred schools?" Gui Gui was thoroughly shocked by what Apple told them.

She confirmed, "The principal's even given her school leaving certificate..."

Everyone did not dare to believe that Mei Mei would make such a startling decision without telling them all. Gui Gui stared gravely at Mei Mei's empty seat beside hers. A minute later, she grabbed her bag and raced out of the classroom.

"Hey Gui!" Da Ya called after her but she had already disappeared. From his seat, Wang Zi got up and considered going after Gui Gui but he was also aware that the rest of class suddenly has all their eyes on him. He turned away from their curious gaze and felt uneasy.

"From what I felt, Gui Gui's gonna skip classes and head straight to Mei Mei's home..." Ya Tou deduced.

Upon hearing what she said, Wang Zi attempted to quietly pack his stuff and hoped to sneak out without attracting unnecessary attention. However, his cellphone sounded halfway through notifying an incoming message. It was from Xiao Yu. He then immediately rushed out as well.

Running over passed a few blocks of classroom building, Wang Zi finally reached the college chapel. By the time he entered, Xiao Yu was already seen waiting for him.

He went up to him and asked, "What makes it so urgent this time?"

Xiao Yu unzipped his bag and took out a thick envelope. He handed it over to him, "This is the last time I will be providing you with these information...Please don't ask for more from me any longer..."

Wang Zi was least expecting Xiao Yu to tell him such while taking the envelope full of documents, "What causes you to end our dealings all of a sudden? I did say that I will pay you afterall..."

Xiao Yu smiled a little, "I just promised someone not to...Also, I've gotten my first job yesterday...The future's actually not as bleak as it seems..." He patted his shoulder and soon left the chapel.

Seeing Xiao Yu walking away out into the open, Wang Zi could empathise with his resolution. One could not betray honesty and conscience for life. Nevertheless, he was grateful for this last piece of crucial information he could get from him. Quickly opening the envelope and skimming through the documents, Wang Zi was even more astounded to find out that the principal had actually received a huge sum of money wired by his parents way before he was admitted to Kingsgate College. It struck him hard that the agreement he had prepared with Li Quan was not of much use. Now, his doubt of why the principal would so willingly sign it without much consideration was finally cleared.

Outside, the lady whom Gui Gui acquainted the day before at the thrift shop was coincidentally taking a stroll around this part of the college as well. She happened to notice Xiao Yu as he went out of the chapel. Adjusting her glasses, she smiled upon realising that students like him would have the heart to spend some time on religious pursuits.

"Not bad, he is worth my admiration," she uttered and marched straight into the chapel but ended up colliding into another student instead.

"Oh," the incident made Wang Zi dropped his envelope and a couple of documents fell out of it onto the ground.

"I'm extremely sorry," Fan Fan apologised regretfully. She quickly got down and picked those papers up. Just as she did so, Wang Zi tried to snatch them away from her grasp but was unsuccessful.

Taking off her sunglasses, her eyes widened upon knowing they were all confidential records of funds transferred from the school's resources into the principal's personal accounts.

Over at Mei Mei's home, Gui Gui pressed the doorbell repeatedly while calling out loud her name a number of times.

When Mei Mei finally opened the door, Gui Gui was utterly relieved and hugged her friend tight, "Oh please, why do you have to transfer? Why are you leaving us all behind?"

It appeared that both of them soon have their eyes wet with tears. Mei Mei patted Gui Gui to console the latter even though she herself was also not in any better state, "Don't worry and don't put the blame on yourself or anyone okay, Gui? I made this decision for my own sake...Please don't feel pressured...I still love you all!"

They pulled apart. Gui Gui urged, "Was it because of Wang Zi? You've been complaining how he's giving you the cold shoulders all the time...Just tell me, and I'll teach him a lesson for sure..."

Mei Mei forced a tough smile and wiped off Gui Gui's tears, "There's no use in protesting about the past...It's just that I don't have the guts and courage to face you both after having spread the rumour of my seriously fake relationship with Wang Zi..."

Gui Gui tried to assure, "Then, that's really not any big deal, Mei Mei!"

She shook her head, "Gui Gui, I'll say it again - don't bear any blame for my decision...You'll always be my good old friend till the end of age...Who knows, we might reunite again in university..."

"Can I count on you for that?" Gui Gui wanted to be sure that Mei Mei meant her words.

She nodded earnestly and replied, "I'm not exaggerating!"

A bittersweet smile gradually spread across Gui Gui's wistful face.

Tikisomia: I was surprised by your question...To answer it, I'd say it's not possible for me to create cases(like MIT) for this story 'cause it's gonna take up much of my time and requires some effort. Added to that, I've never intended to write a mystery plot out of this. I know that you won't mind but still, sorry, in case there's gonna be disappointment, no matter how little...


	26. Chapter 26

Having just arrived in his office barely more than an hour ago, the principal was surprised by a knock on his door this early.

"Come in," he called.

When the unexpected visitor did enter, he was even more startled and got up from his seat.

Miss Fan Fan folded her arms and introduced sarcastically, "Long time no see, Mr Yee...I guess you would not have dreamt that I would wake up from my coma at last after 5 long years..."

He appeared very much shocked, "Miss Fan Fan...how can you say such? I'm most delighted to see you well...But...but..."

She walked up to his desk and said sternly, "But how would I know that after involving me in a car accident years ago, you would seize the opportunity to take over my position as Kingsgate College's new principal and play the game of corruption by eating up the school's financial resources!" She took out a bunch of documents returned to her care by Wang Zi and laid them all on the desk.

The principal was at a lost for words after going through the evidences. Soon, a few more people also showed up to his dilemma. They were members of the school's board of directors.

"I'm sure that I don't have to say much now...," Miss Fan Fan remarked and stepped aside.

One of the directors then demanded of the principal, "It's understood that you will no longer be a part of Kingsgate College from this second onwards."

He sunk back onto the chair and found it impossible to believe that this day would come without a single warning at all.

Meanwhile, outside the school, a huge notice was hung at the locked gate informing that all classes were cancelled. Gui Gui had arrived way early before her gang of friends and thus, made a call to Da Ya to let them know that there was no need to attend school.

Coming down the sidewalk, Wang Zi was quick to notice the empty school compound. He then joined Gui Gui by the gate just as she was about to hang up the call.

"Alright, see you gals probably tomorrow!" She ended the phone conversation. Turning about, she nearly got a fright that he was suddenly standing right next to her.

"Morning," he greeted casually.

Gui Gui merely smiled back uneasily but then was aware that something was strange this day. She glanced about, "Hey, where's your limousine...and your chauffeur,...that Mr Lee?"

He chuckled at her curiosity, "I just feel more like walking to school nowadays...like ordinary people...What do you think?"

She raised an eyebrow with suspicion, "Are you sure, Prince Qiu? And what's that 'what do I think'?"

He was somewhat bothered by her attitude and begged, "I've been thinking that after all those things that had happened, we both already are...well, you know..."

Gui Gui refused to give into his hints, "I know what? Oh, I'm like wasting my time here with no class to attend...See ya!" She spun around and went on her way.

"Not again," Wang Zi has to run after her. "Gui Gui! Wait up!" He caught her wrist just in time before she crossed the street.

"What do you want?" she cried impatiently when forced to stop.

He turned her around to face him, "Do you have to be such a cold and moody princess? I'm really taking our relationship seriously...Gui Gui, I know that deep inside, you do care about me...Can you please don't be that pretentious about your true feelings?" Taking her hands, his softened gaze towards her caused Gui Gui to blush shyly.

Looking down, she stubbornly dismissed, "I'm not in any way a princess..."

He smiled at her words and slowly got out a little case from his bag.

"What's that?" she asked as he handed it to her.

He offered, "For someone who would never admit herself a princess..."

She figured that she had better open it, "So this comes from someone who would forever call himself a Prince, am I right?"

He waited expectantly for her response. When Gui Gui finally held out an eye-catching item made up of a number of unique seashells delicately pieced together in a wonderful arrangement, she gasped, "This whole thing...has a shape which looks like a...tiara...a strikingly familiar one..."

Wang Zi nodded. He then got out that special one of a penny he has been keeping all this while, "I got my inspiration for this gift from what I had engraved on this piece of coin ten years ago..."

Gui Gui was taken aback, "So it's with you all along? Oh, how stupid am I to not realise it!"

Seeing her so troubled, he reached forward to hug her tenderly, "I know that our acquaintance began with a deep misunderstanding...But don't worry, no matter what happens, I'll always remain at Kingsgate College...because Gui Gui, you're all that matters to me...Can you please trust me for this?"

Gui Gui was somewhat touched, "You were the one who had been to St Mary's hospital as a kid back then...Is that true, Wang Zi?"

"Of course, little Angel..." It made him glad to hear her calling him by his nick once again.

She laughed at her own silliness, "It's weird, isn't it? But still, thank you, Wang Zi..."

When they pulled apart, he was most happy to behold the delightful smile on her sweetest face. He then pulled her along, "Let's go..."

She inquired blankly, "To where, Wang Zi?"

"For our first date, to the beach, where we'll gather more seashells," he returned with anticipation.

"Oh, isn't there any other place you can think of?" she moaned while trying her best to keep up with his quick pace down the street as they dashed off together hand in hand.

-THE END-

Thanks for reading!


End file.
